Secret Rendezvous
by w0man-1n-r3d
Summary: A telephone message brings the two lovers together for an encounter that proves most unfortunate for her husband... (a very sexy fic but not graphic. finished)


A/N: This is yet another in a series of shorts I'm doing. As I'm researching Matrix-canon, short story ideas are coming to me. For those fans of "An Exiled Life", I'll get back to it soon enough.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters owned by their respective copyright holders. Much to my eternal disappointment. Although, there are so many damn clones running around, I'm sure y'all wouldn't miss one or two of them...  
  
A/N: The phone message is from the game "Enter The Matrix".  
  
Secret Rendezvous  
  
by "ladydeakin"  
  
Carrier line active... trace disabled.  
  
Opening port  
  
Dial 001 949 555 0101  
Playing message:  
  
Lover, I have a terrible itch in a place I am unable to scratch. Do  
you know that feeling? It is enough to drive one mad. I need your  
nails across my back and I need them soon. You should know that this  
afternoon I ate nothing but asparagus for lunch...  
  
* * *  
  
He smiled as he leaned back into his black leather chair. The sterile apartment environment that he conducted his whole operation from was not set up for such rendezvous. For one thing, there was no bed. And he didn't want to be interrupted by a stream of people in and out. Even though they were all the same. No, they would need to find some place where they could be discreet.  
  
He wondered if she had heard about his activities as of late. He had been busy. Very busy. Perhaps he would take a few of them along with him. She was insatiable, even for someone with his stamina.  
  
But perhaps a bit of indiscretion is what these times called for. Someone with the links that her husband had would help further his cause immensely. Perhaps he would go to her, and get lucky enough to bump into him. Yes, he smiled to himself, that is exactly what he would do.  
  
Looking up from his terminal, he saw two of them standing at the window, looking out over the city. "Come with me," he said.  
  
* * *  
  
He opened up the back door and entered the white corridor with greenish- grey doors. Around the corner, up the hall, fifth door to his right. He put his hand on the knob and turned.  
  
Opening the door he found himself in the Merovingian's mansion. All three of them smiled in unison, tilting their heads to the side. They made their way up the stairs and down the hallway to her bedroom and opened the door. She was sat there, wearing a black brocade push up corset, a pair of black lace panties, thigh-high black nylons with lace tops, and stilettos.  
  
He smiled predatorily as he took in the view.  
  
"I knew you'd come," she said, huskily.  
  
"How could I refuse?" he asked, as he walked across the room to her.  
  
"Kiss me," she demanded.  
  
"Which one of us would you like to kiss you?" the clone behind him said. The other clone adjusted his tie. Persephone's eyes grew wide with lust and desire as she eyed up all three Smiths standing before her.  
  
"All of you," she said, as they descended upon her, taking it in turns to claim her mouth hungrily.  
  
Her moans echoed around the room as they worked in unison to bring her pleasure. He would have been very happy if his only purpose in life was to give himself to this creature and not have to worry about Mr. Anderson.  
  
One of them pulled back. It had been so long, and there were so many, it was hard to tell which one was the original. He dressed himself and went to explore the mansion. The other two had Persephone well in hand, for now and he would not be missed.  
  
He heard voices down towards the end of the corridor coming towards him. The Merovingian's goons. He ducked into a room as they passed, and then followed them quietly.  
  
"Where do you think her highness is?"  
  
"Probably playing with herself like she always does."  
  
"Does he want her?"  
  
"No, he didn't mention that he wanted to see her."  
  
"Just as well, really. She always tries to get me to sleep with her. As if I would!"  
  
The one on the left turned to look at the one on the right, "Shut up, asshole," he said with all seriousness. Smith shook his head in disgust. Sometimes programmes were as bad as humans.  
  
They knocked on the door. He could hear a French man moaning, "ah cherie, c'est bon, c'est bon...vite, vite.. ah, oui.."  
  
The two looked at each other. "We'll try back in five minutes."  
  
They continued down the hallway. Smith paused at the door, and then he opened it.  
  
"Jean-Marc... a bit busy?"  
  
The Merovingian's eyes grew wide and he pushed away the girl who was on her knees before him. He turned around quickly to put himself back together, and paused a moment to gain his composure before turning around.  
  
"Agent Smith... or should I just say Smith? What brings you here?"  
  
"I was just in the neighbourhood on some business so I though I would... drop by and say hello."  
  
"I see..." he said. The girl brushed past Smith and ran out of the room, holding her top up to cover her breasts.  
  
"I have heard that Mr. Anderson is caught between a rock and a hard place... I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let him go, to release him into my custody?"  
  
"You're too late, Smith. His petite ami has already paid me a visit and she demanded I release him. When I refused, she put a gun to my head. So he has already been freed."  
  
"Then it looks like you are of no more use to this version anymore. Except to me," Smith said.  
  
"Smith," said the Merovingian, backing up, hands out in front of him, "I can give you the Oracle..."  
  
"Too late," he smiled, taking a step forward.  
  
"I can give you anyone in my dungeons..."  
  
"I don't want them. They are as insignificant to me as you are. No, what I want is in your head. And there is only one way for me to get that," Smith said, closing the distance quickly and grabbing onto the Merovingian's arm as he tried to escape. Smith slammed him back against the wall and rammed his hand in his chest, overwriting him.  
  
The clone smiled at Smith, and cracked its' neck. "That's better, isn't it?" said Smith. The clone nodded. They walked back to where the other two were still with Persephone.  
  
* * *  
  
Opening up the bedchamber, she sat up and saw the two walk in.  
  
"I wondered where you went," she said.  
  
"Just tying up some loose ends," said Smith. The clone smiled at her. "And now we must take our leave from you."  
  
She walked to him, naked, and they kissed, passionately.  
  
"When I am ready for you again, I will leave another message, ma chère."  
  
"I will be looking forward to it," Smith said, kissing her again and running his hands over her body.  
  
"Just... leave that one at home," she said, pointing at the new clone standing stiffly by the door. "I have a feeling that he had his chance and messed it up a long time ago."  
  
Smith smiled at her and kissed her forehead. The other two clones restored their appearance, and they left, as silently as they came.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
